


From An Exchange to a Relationship

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Kept Boy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Belts, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, kept boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has wealth and lots of it and even with all that wealth he still keeps close to his boy, Ray. He loves his boy and would do anything for the nineteen year old. When he comes home to find Ray not only asleep but, completely naked in their bed,  Joel soon finds out that Ray has been disobeying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From An Exchange to a Relationship

Joel had power, enough power that it didn’t get to him. He’s a stockbroker on Wall Street, knowing all the tricks and all the numbers in order for him to come out on top. This of course left him with some enemies but, his good friend Geoff Ramsey and his mafia gang kept them off his tail, in exchange for some money of course, but never out of Joel’s pocket. He’s talked himself into shares and out of shares when he knows that it’ll hit the fan, in hopes of getting as much profit as possible before the company goes under. Rumors often swirled around him like smoke, but it never blinded him of his goals and what he does day in and day out, he knew with a phone call, some cash and a place to keep that cash safe, he’ll have anyone talking bad about him or his boy toy Ray gone for good, and not evidence to trace it back to Joel or Geoff.  
Joel has wealth and power but, he’s always kept grounded, close with his two friends who have also dabbled in crimes (one being the head of the local mafia). He didn’t go around flashing his money because that’ll put a target on him and he’s already hiding enough money for Geoff.  
Joel loves his job, he feels like he’s made for it but, he doesn’t love it as much as his arm candy, Ray. The much younger male is what Joel needs, he needs innocence in a world full of dog eat dog, Ray is young and full of life, making Joel smile and giving him great sex what seems like all the time. Joel knows that he could pay someone to fuck him but, the relationship that he built with Ray makes the sex so much better.  
Ray’s father is one of Joel’s clients, one of the few companies that have yet to go under, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have any trouble. Joel pulled some of his famous tricks and managed to get them afloat but, nothing in life comes without a price. In exchange for recovery after a bad financial collapse, Joel got to spend more time with the man’s son, Ray. Ray at the the time was sixteen with thick glasses, tanned skin, skinny frame as if he hasn’t eaten in a long time and a start of a beard sprinkling his jaw.  
When he first got some alone time with Ray they didn’t have sex, Joel may possibly be a criminal but, he wasn’t a pervert. He wanted to make the younger male comfortable before he tried anything. Ray knew why he was there and talked to Joel about it, saying that he’ll do anything to keep his family’s business alive, instead of it taking a cliche porn plot and offer Ray that they have sex, he handed Ray an Xbox One controller and said that this is how he’ll repay him.  
The first time they played video games together they played till the younger male fell asleep beside Joel during a match of Halo. Ray was surprised that Joel even played video games and making a comment that it had to due to his age which made Joel chuckle and ruffle his hair, if he was anyone else he’d be in trouble.  
When Ray fell asleep Joel carried him with ease to the guest bedroom of his penthouse suite and tucked him in, taking off the thick glasses and placing them on the dark night stand before leaving. Like he said, he may be a criminal but, he was not a creep.  
Ray visited often, eventually gaining his driver's license so he would come over during the week. The relationship grew, the lingering deal that brought them together faded, leaving a close knit connection between Joel and Ray. Even with this closeness Joel never thought about having sex Ray, that was until he turned eighteen, starting to fill out and replacing those bulky glasses with something more fitting along with his wardrobe. This also gave Ray some confidence when it came to talking, he would now go on about school and his family, and he also became a bit more bolder when it came to contact with Joel. Ray never stopped coming over, he seemed to have very few friends and prefered his time being spent with Joel, hearing him go on about finances and the stock exchange over dinner in the massive dining room that housed a rather small wooden table that Joel brought from his childhood home. After Ray became legal he started to sit closer to Joel, put his arm over the older man’s shoulder when they watched a movie. The tipping point came when Ray asked if he could spend the night because it was late and he can’t drive well in the dark.  
Joel sounding like a teenage boy asked if it was alright with his father, Ray replied by saying that he was legal now and it didn’t matter plus he wouldn’t mind anyway.  
While Joel gets ready for bed, Ray comes in and wraps his arms around the older man’s middle, nuzzling his face against Joel’s t-shirt back. Joel asks Ray what he’s doing and Ray replies that he wants to sleep in the same bed as Joel tonight.  
Joel agrees and Ray instantly gets snuggled under the duvet cover to the bed, his pajamas Joel’s clothes that he used to paint the walls of his room when he first moved in. They hang off of him and are covered in paint splatters.  
Joel gets into bed as well and Ray is on top of him, kissing and running his fingers up and down Joel’s body, making the older man shiver.  
That night was the first night that him and Joel had sex, and Joel’s been hooked ever since.  
After a long night of meetings involving God knows what, this was the side of the job that bored Joel but, he was grateful that it only took up a small part of it.  
By the end of it he goes to his home, loosening his tie as the elevator goes up. He promptly steps out and goes down the hall to the end where two large doors greet him.  
He quickly opens it to reveal his penthouse suite home. Simple black walls that hold framed paintings, a large television hung in the open concept living room that with the kitchen and the dining room.  
Joel takes off his tie and tosses it onto the dark leather couch that holds fond memories for him, not only all of the times that he’s taken Ray on there but, all the times that Ray snuggles up with him as they play video games.  
Joel sets his briefcase down by the couch before taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the couch. He slips off his shoes as well before going to the bedroom.  
He opens the white door to find the room fully lit and television on, playing an old movie that he’s pretty sure Ray wasn’t watching it begin with. In the center of the bed is Ray’s small body, curled up with his glasses still on and from what Joel can see, fully naked with a thin sheet covering his body, wrapping around him tightly. Ray’s arms are hooked around a pillow where Joel’s body usually is, he misses Joel’s warmth when he’s asleep. Joel’s noticed this when he comes into the penthouse after a business trip to find Ray like this, he likes the touch and feeling  
Joel smiles and starts to unbutton his dress shirt, throwing it in the hamper before going over to the bed, his dress pants lay on the floor, leaving all of his belongs still in the pockets.  
Ray stirs awake, opening his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes before he looks up to Joel.  
The younger male is now shy of nineteen and ever since he turned eighteen he’s become more and more attractive to Joel every day. He’s filled out a bit more and knows how to push Joel’s buttons and makes the older man pin him against anything and fuck him till he’s putty in the stock broker’s hands. Sex is a game for Ray, how could Joel blame him, he taught the younger male everything. When they met all he knew was to masturbate but, not he knows how to pleasure not only himself in different ways but, Joel as well.  
Ray loudly yawn and rubs the drool off from the corner of his mouth before he greets “Hi, Joel.”  
“Hey, baby bear.” Joel mumbles, running his hands under the sheets to find infact that Ray is completely naked.  
“I tried to stay up because I know how those meetings get.” Ray mumbles before yawning once more.  
“I can see that you tried.” Joel smiles, straddling the back of Ray’s legs. The sheet being pushed to the younger man’s ankles.  
Joel runs his fingers along Ray’s body, one of his hands reaching the younger man’s ass and when he tries to rub the younger male’s hole his fingers meet silicon of the end of a plug.  
“Baby bear, what did I say about using toys when I’m not home?” Joel asks, as he presses his thumb against the end, pushing it in a bit more which makes Ray moan.  
“Daddy.” Ray squeaks.  
That’s when Joel knows he has Ray wrapped around his finger, like putty in his hands, to mold and to use. Ray has picked up named for Joel  
“What did I say, baby bear.” Joel purrs.  
“Not to do it.” Ray whines.  
Ray could easily be what he refereed to as Joel’s “Little boy”, it took some sultry comments to make Ray whine in pleasure.  
“How come? Why don’t I like it?” Joel asks before he starts nibbling at the younger man’s ear.  
“Because you like getting me ready. I only did it because I missed you, you left so early and I needed to fill the time.”  
“And fill some other things.” Joel purrs.  
“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Ray whimpers, not wanting to get punished.  
Joel puts his fingers in Ray’s hair and hushes “Shh, Ray. I know you’re sorry but, I can’t have you running around and disobeying me.”  
Ray let’s out another whimper, “No, Daddy.”  
“Shh, it won’t hurt for long.” Joel assures, petting the younger male’s dark hair.  
When Joel moves away Ray let’s out a little whine, and Joel only hushes him as he goes to his dress pants, pulling out the belt from its loops and going back to the bed where he sees Ray’s hips are up in the air.  
“You’re so good, I guess you do listen sometimes.” Joel chuckles, folding the belt so it’s securely in his hand and ready to be used on Ray.  
“Don’t punish me, Daddy.” Ray whimpers.  
Joel puts a hand on Ray’s ass cheek before saying, “10 spanks, then everything will feel much better.”  
Sometimes Joel thinks that Ray gets himself into trouble in order to get punished no matter how much he whines and says “No”, it’s all part of the game.  
If he really wanted to stop he’d say the word, the four letter word that makes Joel go from dominating Ray to curling him up in his arms and kissing his face till he falls asleep.  
Ray whines one more time before Joel instructs, “Every Time I spank you, you have to count it. If you try to say more than the number of spanks I’ve given you, the number of spanks i give you doubles.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Ray whines.  
Joel moves his hand away from Ray’s ass cheek before he smacks across both of them with the belt, making Ray reel and cry out.  
“What number is that, Baby Boy?” Joel asks.  
“O..O..One.” Ray whimpers out.  
Joel rubs the spot, his fingers tracing along the searing red mark that is forming on his cheeks before laying another one on the younger male’s creamy mocha skin.  
“Two!” Ray yelps, jumping a bit as the pain on his ass.  
“Seems like my Baby Boy can count.” Joel chuckles, before placing a kiss on the small of Ray’s back.  
Joel smacks his ass against with the belt and Ray shouts, “Three!”, his voice starting to crumble.  
“Oh, Ray. Don’t break already, we’re only at three. You can do it.” He assures.  
Joel spanks Ray again two quickly, making Ray shout, “Four! Five!”  
Ray’s gripping the sheets, his grip making his knuckles white by how hard he’s holding onto the thin covers.  
Joel moves back to kiss the red marks on Ray’s ass, his lips ghosting over the burning feeling. The stock broker finishes the job, leaving Ray a sobbing mess, whimpers escape his lips but, Joel can’t make out the words that he’s trying to say. He throws the belt off the side of the bed with a clatter of it hitting the floor.  
“How was that, Baby Boy?” Joel purrs.  
“It hurt.” Ray whimpers.  
Joel starts to kiss the marks once more, some looking as if they are going to start bruising, leaving nasty marks on the younger male’s ass.  
“Jo-Daddy.” Ray whimpers, almost slipping up.  
“Yes, Baby Bear?” Joel asks.  
Ray slowly lets go of the sheets before asking, “Can you fuck me?”  
“Is that what you want?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods, “I’m all ready for you.”  
Joel smirks and crawls off of Ray and to the nightstand where he grabs the bottle of lube.  
“But I’m ready, Daddy.” Ray points out.  
“But I’m not.” Joel defends  
Ray lifts his hips again to show off the toy inside of him as Joel gets lube on his hand and starts smear it all over his cock.  
When he’s prepped and ready he wipes his lube covered hand on the back of Ray’s thigh, making Ray make a small noise of protest.  
Joel slowly takes the plug out of Ray, the younger male moaning as it gets taken out of him.  
Once it’s fully out Joel looks at it and comments “Every Time I catch you with one in you, they just keep getting bigger and bigger.”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Ray whimpers, letting his hips drop.  
The idea of the whole ‘Daddy’ thing was actually Ray’s idea, Joel was skeptical at first of Ray moaning the name “Daddy” anytime they had sex, it used to bring images of Ray’s own father in the stock broker’s mind, but once Ray explained that it turned him on to no end and it would play with the whole “Kept boy” idea, which at the time Joel didn’t know about either. Once he found out what the term “Kept Boy” was, it seemed to go hand in hand with the whole idea of Joel being called “Daddy”.  
“Come on, Baby Boy. Get those hips up.” Joel says softly.  
“Daddy.” Ray whimpers.  
Joel uses one arm to lift Ray’s hips up so he’s resting on his knees, his hip high enough for his liking. Once Ray is up Joel place a hand on the small of his back before watching his cock disappear into his boy.  
His pace is slow, making Ray claw at the sheets.  
“F- f- faster, Daddy! H- h- harder!” Ray whimpers before burying his head into the mattress, making his moan muffled.  
“Aww, Baby Bear, I think you forgot you don't make the rules around here.” Joel chuckles, his voice making Ray moan.  
Joel starts to move faster, letting Ray have his wish. The older man watches Ray wither, moaning and groaning trying to move his hips back so he can get more friction as Joel’s cock moves closer and closer to his prostate.  
“Tell me how much you want my cock, Baby Bear. How much you need it, how much you love it and adore it to the ends of the earth. How would you feel if I took it away from you, what were you calling it the other night, your pacifier? Hey, Baby Bear?” Joel asks, teasing Ray and watching him moan in response.  
“Come on, Baby Bear. Tell me.” Joel encourages.  
Ray opens his eyes, his pupils blow out and his lip once caught between his teeth now are sporting bite marks, he moans out “So fucking much! I want to feel you come inside of me.”  
“Fuck, Baby Bear.” Joel purrs, a smirk on his lips.  
Joel pulls out completely and hears Ray make a loud groaning noise in protest but it’s quickly silenced by Joel re-entering the younger male at a rougher speed.  
Joel runs his hand on the back of Ray’s mocha thighs that he loves so much, especially when they’re wrapping around his waist. He keeps his hand there as he starts to fuck Ray.  
Joel’s eyes darken with lust and Ray moans out “I’ve been such a bad boy, I can’t keep my hands to myself and I always need something to fill me up.”  
“Yes you do, Baby Boy. Thank God, Daddy has a long lunch break and is able to come over here sometimes to make sure that you’re full of cum. Your thighs sticky as it leaks out of you. How many times has our cum stained the sheets?” Joel asks, laying a smack on the back of Ray’s thigh.  
“A lot of times, Daddy.” Ray whimpers.  
“You know it, sweetheart. I know how much you crave this. You look so adorable when you’re face first in the bed as I use my belt on you. I remember when we first fucked and how vocal you were, now you’re still as loud but I know ways of keeping you nice a quiet for Daddy.” Joel muses as he thrusts in and out of Ray, keeping the younger male on his toes.  
Ray feels warmth start to cloud his stomach, making its way through his veins as he starts to tense up, ready to come on the bed.  
“No, Baby Bear. Not yet.” Joel instructs, making Ray whine in disappointment, Joel adds :You could’ve gotten off on that plug but, you didn’t, now you have to wait.”  
Joel continues to thrust inside of his boy, feeling himself become a sloppy, licking his lips as he sees sweat form on Ray’s back.  
“So good, Baby Bear. So good.” Joel purrs.  
“Daddy, please let me come. I… I.. I need it so badly!”  
Joel moves his hand from Ray’s thigh and place it over the younger male's mouth.  
“Shhh, you’ll get to come soon. Let Daddy go first.” The older male says in a soft tone.  
Joel’s thrusts start to become more sloppy and deep, hitting Ray’s prostate and making him whine and moan, trying to hold back from coming. Underneath Joel, Ray is a complete mess of precome covering his lower stomach and sweat trickling down his tanned face.  
Joel thrusts a few more times, getting every last inch inside of his boy before he comes inside of him, making his asshole feel more wet and sticky. Joel rocks his hips a few more times, hitting Ray’s prostate twice and running his head that was at Ray’s mouth up to his nipple and starts to play with it between his point finger and thumb.  
Ray cries out “Daddy! Oh, fuck!” before he shudders and comes all over the sheet. He starts to feel light headed and his limbs weak.  
Joel slides out of him and the younger male slumps his full body onto the bed. Joel wipes his cock with the edge of the sheet before crawling over and kissing up Ray’s back, making the younger male whimper.  
“I love you so much.” Joel says softly, running his fingers through Ray’s hair then lying down on top of the sheets with Ray.  
“I love you too.” Ray smiles, his eyes glazed over and his face red.  
He’s dazed by it and doesn’t seem to mind laying in his own come with his body sprawled out on the bed.  
Joel moves some of Ray’s sweat drenched face out of his face.  
“My beautiful Baby Bear.” Joel coos.  
“For two hundred and fifty thousand dollars I get to be with you.” Ray jokes, his breathing starting to slow down back to normal.  
Joel chuckles “You remember the money I gave your father.”  
Ray nods “Even though it’s not about that anymore, I will always remember what you did, and how we got to meet as a result.”  
Joel kisses Ray’s sweaty brow and replies “Yeah, sometimes I think I was a prevet but, you were so small and I wanted to protect you and have some sort of companionship. Then when you started coming by on your own and wanting to be with me only a few weeks after you turned eighteen I thought you were pulling my leg or it was a scam for more money but, you’ve never asked for a cent from me.”  
“Well, except maybe all those gifts you give me and the place I live.”  
Joel nuzzles against Ray’s cheek before pointing out “Still can’t take a compliment.”  
“Unless it ends in ‘Baby Bear’.” Ray defends, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.  
Joel smiles and grabs the discarded, clean sheet and pulls it over that before Joel put a protective arm around the younger male, pulling him closer to his chest.  
Joel has power and money, he could have any guy or girl that he could imagine and it wouldn't be just the money they’d go after but, instead of supermodels and porn stars that give amazing blow jobs, he’d rather be with Ray. The younger man with his jokes when they play video games and his submissiveness in the bedroom, even when he misbehaves Joel can still curl up with him and pepper his face with kisses. If he found anyone else or paid anyone else it wouldn’t bring the same amount of feelings he has towards the Puerto Rican. The way his smooth skin feels beneath Joel’s fingertips and a smile that always gives Joel butterflies in his stomach.  
The curl up and fall asleep in each other’s arms, Joel forgetting around the velvet box that is still sitting in his pocket and the question that has been on mind for a while now.


End file.
